Road to Love
by Ookami Fuu
Summary: AU SuzuLulu Series of oneshots involving Suzaku and Fem!Lelouch and everything else around them. With both of them together, of course silliness and crack must follow! R&R First chapter revised!
1. 10 song drabbles

I Will Remember You – Ryan Cabrera

Lelouch hated planes. She also never liked good byes and partings. Not before, not now and not ever. She never liked partings at all.

The last time someone she knew boarded the airplane, she never came back.

However, she knew that she couldn't be selfish… so she stayed back and waited quietly as she watched Suzaku who was surrounded by their friends who were giving him their farewells and good wishes.

She wanted to join the circle, to say good bye to him, and to wish him well… she didn't want to.

Because if she did, then there was a chance that Suzaku might never come back…

So she decided to slip away without saying anything at all.

Suzaku had noticed her leaving and looked for her. He found her on the waiting area not too far from where they were before. He sat on the bench behind hers. "So, eight years of friendship, I'm going away and you're not planning to say anything to me?" He asked her with a teasing tone.

Lelouch remained quite and she guessed Suzaku realized why she hasn't talked to him. She saw him sliding to sit next to her from the corner of her eyes.

She felt the familiar warmth on her shoulder before he pulled her into a gentle hug. "Lelouch, I promise that I will come back to you." He whispered gently to her.

"The last time someone said that to me, she never came back." She told him.

Suzaku released her and cupped her cheeks with his hands. "Lelouch, have I ever broken any of my promises to you?" He asked her, coaxing her to look at him in the eyes.

Lelouch shook her head, her eyes began to water with unshed tears. "No, you haven't."

"And so, I will promise you this, Lelouch. I will come back to you." Said Suzaku.

"Promise?" asked Lelouch. Suzaku nodded. "If you dare to lie, I will kill you myself, Suzaku." Said Lelouch, pulling away from his hold while glaring at him with the glare she has often graced him with. The exact same glare that made her Lelouch in his book and the one that made him fall in love with her.

Lelouch then took off the ribbon tying her hair together and tied it onto his wrist. "I want this back, this one's my favourite, so you better not lose it, and don't you dare take this off."

"Hai! I'll see you later Lelouch!" Suzaku gave her his goofy grin and she continued to watch him disappear into the throng of people. "See ya, baka."

Kimi no Kioku – Kita Shuuhei ver. Technically speaking, he brought all of this upon himself as it wasn't as if he couldn't refuse the offer.

However, it didn't make it any less lonely.

He missed Lelouch. He missed her hidden genuine smile (not those fake ones that she always gave to people), her voice, her arrogance, heck he even missed her glare. Life was never a dull moment with her around.

He looked at the ribbon tied around his wrist while his other hand reached over for Lelouch's picture. It was her picture during the cat festival. She was dressed in a dark purple skirt and top which didn't even cover her navel region properly, complete with dark purple cat ears, tail and paws. He suspected Milly purposefully gave Lelouch clothes that are two sizes too small for her, hence the length. In the picture, Lelouch was scowling darkly while trying to use her paws to cover her exposed skin in a futile attempt.

A smile graced his lips as he recalled the memory. It was probably one of the most disastrous festivals Milly ever came up with since he had spent the whole day protecting Lelouch from the beasts that was the student body.

He let out a sigh and looked at the calendar.

Three years and ten months before he can come back to her side and fulfill his promise to her. (Clearly, in his melancholic moment, he forgot that he could actually return home during the summer holidays…)

I want to be with you – Hsu Ji Er

Lelouch sighed for the umpteenth times within the last 15 minutes as she twirled her pen with graceful fingers. In front of her were the calculus questions, which needed to be solved if she wanted to finish her assignment… however, currently her mind was on something else and not the equations in front of her.

To be precise, her mind was on a certain idiotic brunette miles away across the ocean.

She sighed again and watched as the wind blew the pink sakura petals away. _'Sakura… the flower most commonly found in where Suzaku's family had came from.'_

"Suzaku…" The name unconsciously slipped away from her lips. Upon realizing, she immediately sat up straight and berated herself for acting like a lovelorn teenager. (Well, technically, she is one… oh poor Lulu…)

She shook her head and decided to focus on the task in hand… alas, not one calculus problem solved, five minutes later, her mind had already wandered again to daydream about a certain brunette.

Lelouch sighed again.

Across from her, her brother Schneizel could only smile in amusement as he observed his lovelorn sister before he reached to his own pile of papers to mark.

Uptown Girl – Westlife

Lelouch closed her eyes and if one looked closely enough, they can clearly see that there was slight twitching under her eyes as her hands clenched even tighter… and all due to annoyance. Why was she annoyed?

Well, there was only one answer to that.

Suzaku.

Oh all the things in the world he could do to ask her to be his date for the dance, he just _had _to choose this method.

The humiliation method.

_Don't you know I'm in love with an_

Up town girl~ she's my up town girl

Twitch. He's sooo going to die when she gets her hands on him.

Twitch. Does this guy have no common sense at all? Wait, nevermind, he does, she was sure he does, just an idiotic and moronic kind.

_Don't you know I'm in love with an_

Up town girl~ she's my up town girl

"Alright, alright! I'll go with you!" screamed Lelouch from the open window of the student council office, flushing bright red in embarrassment.

Down below, in the midst of the cheering of possibly the whole campus population, stopped serenading Suzaku grinned stupidly at her. Then, not minding the audience, he screamed in the native tongue, which he knew she would understand, "Aishiteru Lelouch!"

She blushed even more and with Milly smiling slyly beside her with that evil glint in her eyes, Lelouch wondered why she even agreed to go out with one Suzaku Kururugi to begin with.

Foolish – Mitsumune Shinkichi

Lelouch gingerly opened the Suzaku's door and peeked inside. Her smile grew wicked when she noticed that he was still asleep, oblivious to the world and most of all, oblivious of what fate she's going to subject him into.

She carefully pushed the door open and with the load in her hands, she tiptoed carefully across the room and stood beside his bed. She lifted up the cover and threw the load in her hand into it, quickly evacuated the room and closed it behind her.

She gracefully sat on the couch with her now cooling coffee and pretended to watch the news and waited for the reaction.

Sure enough, seconds later, she was rewarded for her hard work.

"YE-OUCH!" screamed Suzaku. "Arthur! That hurts!"

She evilly snickered into her cup. Served Suzaku right for embarrassing her yesterday, in front of the whole student body.

**You are Love – Josh Groban**

Two people stood facing each other; the boy looked at the girl in front of him lividly while the girl looked at everywhere but at the brunette. "Suzaku, I-"

"How could you do that? I hate you." Suzaku cut her off and with one last glare he turned on his heel and left her.

"Suzaku! Wait!" She ran and grabbed his hand. "It's not what you think!"

"Let go! It's not what I think! If that's not it, then what it! You were both so cozy with each other and you say it's not what I think!" He roughly tore his hand away from her grip.

"Because you clearly misunderstood the situation!" She screamed at him. "It really wasn't what you think it was!"

"Then what was it that I saw?" He screamed back at him. "I clearly saw you kissing and hugging your lover boy!"

She clenched her fists, shut her eyes closed to control her temper and opened her eyes to glare at him. "Baka! Don't degrade him! That was my brother you're talking about!"

Silence ensued… The cricket inside some random bush finally decided that it was safe to make a sound…

Suzaku blinked stupidly at the girl in front of him before the girl turned and left with an annoyed huff. "Well, Kururugi, you obviously don't have enough trust on me, so good bye."

"Wait, Lelouch! I'm sorry for suspecting you!" wailed Suzaku as he chased after the retreating girl.

**Glamorous Sky – Nana starring Nakashima Mika**

The lights were turned off, leaving the room in total darkness, fans started to chat in excitement as silhouettes of five people took stage. Bass and guitar were strummed, the drum set was hit experimentally with the help of the sound system, causing the voice to travel across the room and echo loudly.

The guitar started to pick up as lights on the stage were turned on and fans began screaming, going wild. The vocalist kept her back to the audience.

She started singing; her smooth and melodious alto voice was definitely suited for this kind of song.

_akehanashita mado ni mawaru ranbu no DEEP SKY AH aoide..._

Normally he wouldn't even bother to go to watch there underground indies bands. However, Lelouch made him go reasoning that she couldn't make it but she loved the band so much that he should go in her place and tell her all about it later. He had said no, but with her secret weapon laid out (a.k.a. her fake depressed mode), he caved in and agreed.

_"kurikaesu hibi ni nan no imi ga aru (no)?" AH sakende..._

Still, he wondered why Lelouch was so adamant on him going to watch the concert…

… it wasn't until the singer finally turned to face the audience that he almost keeled over in shock.

A wink from the singer and he had to stifle a laugh.

Who knew that Lelouch could dress and sing like that?

A rocker Lelouch was definitely something out of his dictionary, or even the world.

What he didn't know was that Milly had blackmailed Lelouch into singing _and_ inviting him to watch him…

CHALLENGER – Diggy-MO'

They say the road of love is harsh and the hardest one to walk in. That saying couldn't anymore be more true to one Kururugi Suzaku. Especially when Lelouch's siblings (and father) found out that he was actually currently in the 'more than a friend' stage with Lelouch.

Normally, the rest of Lelouch's sibling would be more than happy to welcome him to their 'humble abode' (which to Suzaku actually looked more like a castle than an 'abode').

However, now that they found out… that was a totally different story.

No wonder Lelouch was adamant on keeping their relationship a secret… but of course, being an idiot that he is, he just blabbed to Nunally, who told her twin Rolo, who told Euphemia, who told Cornelia, who told Clovis, who told Schneizel (who was already suspicious of their relationship), whose father found out when he accidentally walked in on the Britannia siblings (yes, even the sweet Nunnally and kind Euphemia) while they were (possibly) plotting for Suzaku's demise for 'seducing' their lovely sister.

Oh yes… the Britannia family was a protective one, especially when it comes to Lelouch. Then again, it's for a good reason. Lelouch was the center of the family, the family pretty much revolved around her… so when a scoundrel, such as him (as Cornelia labeled him as) pranced along and tried to steal Lelouch away, the divine punishment must be handed down.

Suzaku of course viewed this situation as a knight shining in armor (him) trying to rescue the princess (Lelouch) from the evil dragon(s) (the Britannia siblings and father).

On the other hand, the Britannia family viewed this as a thief (Suzaku) trying to steal the family heirloom (Lelouch) from the family (them).

So with the bravery (or stupidity) of a guardian god that he was named after, Suzaku boldly marched into the enemy's stronghold.

Unfortunately for him, he was never informed that during four years of absence, there were at least 200 challengers trying to win over the dragons' favor.

The winner? None.

Meanwhile, Lelouch obviously had no say whatsoever in the matter which actually involved her…

Kiss me Good-bye – Angela Aki

Ever since her family found out that she and Suzaku were dating, Lelouch was pretty much detained in her own room and was banned from meeting Suzaku. Apparently her siblings and father had set the 'protect Lelouch from the scoundrel Suzaku by banning her from meeting him and vice versa' policy in motion. Thus now she wasn't even allowed to go out without her bodyguards (a.k.a. sibling_s_… because just one wasn't enough…) in tow.

As touched as she was at the care her siblings have towards her, she was rather annoyed… she wanted to see Suzaku! Can't they see that she was miserable without her Suzaku dose of the day?

Lelouch deliberately ignored Schneizel's call through her locked doors in favor of Suzaku's picture that she had managed to save from her sibling's evil clutches (they had burned them all that they took!).

Just as she was wishing that she could see the baka in real person, a knock was heard from outside her balcony.

Lo and behold, apparently her wish was answered and Suzaku was standing with his stupid smile in all of his regalia, which involved leaves and branches on his hair.

"Suzaku!" Lelouch threw herself at him. "How'd you get here?" She asked him though she already knew the answer.

"I climbed the tree there." He replied. "I missed you."

"You should." She replied in mock arrogance as they both leant in for a kiss.

Alas, luck wasn't on their side as Schneizel decided to use the spare key and unlocked her door just as they kissed.

"YOU SCOUNDREL!" Cornelia screamed in fury.

The couple in crime froze. "Uh-oh. Sorry, gotta run Lelouch." Said Suzaku.

"Kururugi!" Bellowed her father who was apparently there as well. "How dare you defile my daughter's lips with your dirty mouth!"

Suzaku then kissed her once more before he jumped down from her balcony (and miraculously, still alive without even a scratch despite the fact that it was from the third floor). She guessed that kiss was to spite her older siblings and father.

"See you tomorrow night!" Suzaku yelled at her as he made his retreat.

And she knew tomorrow her siblings would increase their protection… though she knew as well that it won't stop Suzaku from coming to see her. He's an idiot that way, but he was _her _idiot.

Fukai Mori – Do As Infinity

Lelouch always dreamt that a romantic date would involve going to a fancy restaurant with subtle classical music playing in the background as they ate their dinner while shyly stealing glances at each other. Then they'd watch an opera or some other kind of stage performances.

But as she lied down next to Suzaku in the middle of clearing in the forest behind the Kururugi Shrine on the blanket he had brought after eating the food he had brought in the picnic basket, Lelouch thought that this kind of romantic date was fine too. After all, it was the quality that mattered, not the quantity.

Still, no matter how nice it was, she'd definitely make Suzaku carry her down the slope. There was so much physical activity she could in a day.


	2. Taking Responsibility

**_Ok, I realized that I actually liked this universe. So instead of leaving it as a mere oneshot drabble, I've decided to make it as a series of drabbles revolving around Girl!!Lulu, Suzaku and the Brittania Family. Without futher ado, enjoy the next installment of 'Road to Love'!_**

**_Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the idea... and the crack-pot universe..._**

Things weren't supposed to be this way. She wasn't supposed to be hurt. She wasn't supposed to be in this much pain. He hadn't meant to hurt her, or to cause her this much pain at all. But, he did. He had hurt her. Whether it was intentionally or not, it didn't matter at all. All that he knew was that she was hurt, and all was because him.

"Well then Kururugi, do you have anything to say here?" asked Cornelia.

"I don't." He replied. He said that not because he was scared of Cornelia. He said it because he really didn't have anything to say. It was his fault. He knew it and the Brittanias knew it. He had allowed harm to come to Lelouch.

"I don't think so." Cornelia gave him a look of disdain. How dare this rascal allow harm to come to her precious sister! "You better take responsibility."

"Rest assure, I intend to." Suzaku replied sincerely. "I will marry her."

"Goo- wait, what!?!" She screeched. "You want to what!?!"

"I'm going to take responsibility and marry her!" replied Suzaku with determination (yes, burning eyes, raging fire on the background and all that stuff) that could throw the universe of its axis.

Too bad it wasn't going to move the Brittanias one bit though, especially Cornelia li Brittania (1).

"You scoundrel! Get out!"

"But you just told me to take responsibility!" Suzaku complained.

"Get out! I'm going to count to three." Cornelia reached for her fencing sword.

Suzaku 'eep'ed and scrambled for the door. It was never a good idea to antagonize Cornelia li Brittania when she has her sword. He didn't think Lelouch would like it if the next time she sees him, he'd be in a body bag.

Ok, so plan "prick Lelouch's finger to get Cornelia's approval on their relationship" obviously didn't work on Cornelia.

**_(1) Cornelia's name is Cornelia li Brittania right? I'm just assuming since Euphie's is 'li Brittania' and I'm too lazy to check here..._**

**_Well, that's it for now! Review please! Reviews make me happy and of course, I'm open to any other ideas for this universe! XD _**


	3. Love at First Sight Sniff?

**A/N: And now, entering the crack world of "Road to Love", I shall present you Gino Weinberg! Oh yeah, before I forget, this is the time when Suzaku left Lelouch for four years in that exchange program thing. I know the timeline of this universe is totally messed up… so let's just ignore the timeline altogether! **

* * *

**Love at First Sight (Sniff?)**

Gino Weinberg never actually told anyone, but he knew that his friends already knew about this little fact. They just decided to remain silent for the sake of their sanity.

You see, Gino has a Japanese fetish. A big one too. So much that the moment he saw (his friends thought it was more like smell than saw) Kururugi Suzaku during the university orientation, he all but glomped onto Suzaku.

From then on, all of his friends thought that he was a hound… or a hawk or better yet, a superman. After all, being able to identify that someone was Japanese when the said person was all the way at the other side of the campus (by the way, that's basically saying that Suzaku was at _least_ 2 km away from him, ignoring all of the buildings standing between them) was a feat that anyone would tip their hat to… or scared of.

Gino merely shrugged his friends' comments. It wasn't his fault that he had been so Japanese deprived in all his life in German and now, in England as well! The pure Japanese population in German _and_ England could probably be counted with just one normal-five-fingered-hand!

Okay, so he maybe was a bit disappointed that Suzaku was actually an exchange student from America (1) rather from Japan. HOWEVER, that disappointment was quickly chucked away when he found out that Suzaku apparently still speak Japanese _fluently_, literate in Japanese language and has proficiency in _both _kendo and aikido.

To say the least, five _seconds _into their introduction, Gino decided that he's out to win Suzaku's heart. It didn't even matter that Suzaku was male and _straight_ as an arrow, Gino was sure that he has the capability to bend Suzaku, as he can be _quite _persuasive (READ: annoyingly persistent). After all, even arrows bend when they fly, they travel in an arc due to gravity anyway.

Too bad that it didn't occur to Gino that Suzaku the slowest and most naïve person ever existed even in the far future, who had chalked off Gino's blatant flirting and romantic advances towards him as the 'weird German thing' (2).

Poor, poor Gino. It probably never occurred to him that flipping the universe off its axis, defying the laws of physics, or even changing the backbone of life into silicone as opposed to carbon (3) would be infinite times easier than trying to get his 'romantic' message across Lelouch's baka Suzaku.

* * *

**… yeah, my Gino is scary ain't he? I don't know why I'm portraying him as this, but I've always imagined Gino to be a bit _radical_? Well, no matter, I love him anyways despite his weird quirks. He's like an adorable hyperactive puppy!**

So a few notes for this chapter:

_(1) Ok, so I made them all coming from America instead of Japan or Britannia, since in this universe, Lelouch is from UK and moved to America when she was ten. Britannia family is a nobility… again, totally AU. I'm totally pulling ideas out of thin air here…_

_(2) Right, before people yelled at me, I meant totally nothing ill about this German comment. It's just a made up thing by me, so I apologize in advance to those who might be offended by this. I meant no harm when I was writing this as I meant it just for the story's purpose. _

_(3) Carbon is the backbone of all living things, and in theory at least, since silicone as the same valency shell as carbon, silicone could be carbon's replacement as the backbone of life. Of course, if this were the case however, things would be much larger as silicone has one extra shell than carbon._


	4. Drunk!

**A/N: Sorry for the super late update! Thank you to all who've reviewed and added this fic in their favourites and alerts! It gave me the energy (and the rough shove) to write the chapter. The inspiration actually came from a bottle of Sheridan I got for my birthday… in any case, without further ado, enjoy!**

**Sorry for the grammatical errors and possible weird phrasing I typed this as quickly as possible before my muse ran out and I wanted to update as soon as possible. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Code Geass character, otherwise, Lelouch would've been female cross-dressing as a male and Suzaku would be her knight in the original series!**

**Drunk!**

Lelouch is a lousy drunk with alcohol resistance worse than that of a child's.

It was the fact that her family found out one Christmas dinner when she was twenty one. It was her first Christmas as an adult, thus she was allowed to drink eggnog and in consequence, alcohol for the first time in her life.

It was later on that the Britannia family also found out that giving Lelouch alcohol was the biggest mistake that they have ever made.

The following couple of events were how the scenario of Lelouch drinking alcohol had played out:

One gulp into the eggnog, Lelouch starting to look a bit flushed.

Second gulp into the eggnog, Lelouch began to giggle everytime someone said something.

Third time was the charm, thus third gulp into the eggnog, with the cup still more than three-quarters full, all hell broke loose.

Claiming that the room was too hot, Lelouch started to strip, only to be stopped by Schneizel who noticed his sister's strange behaviour. Wiggling under his hold, Lelouch tried to slap her brother's hand away from the hem of her top. Obviously Schneizel didn't notice that Lelouch's wiggling had made her plaid skirt rode higher up her thigh. At this point, Euphemia who noticed her eldest brother and sister's distress came in to help by pulling Lelouch's bunched skirt down.

Becoming more agitated and hot, as her skirt was lowered, Lelouch tried to kick Euphie away. She was just getting a bit comfortable there! Cornelia, noticing Euphie's troubled state, came in to hold down Lelouch's flailing legs.

At this moment, Lelouch was held down fully to the couch she was sitting on and had grown more and more upset by each passing second, both because the people holding her down was not helping her at all. She was burning up and the people holding her immobile was adding up to heat.

However, she didn't have the strength to throw her brother and sisters off. So she did the only thing she could.

She pouted.

Ok, let it be clarified now that so far, no one can withstand the power of Lelouch's pout, as it is purely 'moe' inducing and nosebleed producing pout. It is also a pout, which could charm anyone (and perhaps anything, though it has not been tested) to Lelouch's tune.

With that in mind, let's continue.

She pouted.

The effect of her pout was instantaneous. Everyone in the room, who was previously watching the spectacle, had immediately _swooned_ while some were also seen to sport a nosebleed now. This of course, also included those who were holding her down.

Freed off her captors, Lelouch took the opportunity to flee to the front door (but not without stumbling and bumping into things, which promised her bruises for tomorrow). She gleefully opened the door and ran outside to the cold winter night as her recovering family member chased after her.

Giggling in (drunken) happiness, Lelouch danced and twirled around on the snow as the snow fell around her, feeling substantially cooler now that she was outside.

However, apparently substantially cooler was not cool enough as she frowned not a second later and started to fumble to unbutton her shirt. Why was there so much buttons? She thought in annoyance.

One button unbuttoned, her family members still struggled to go through their door as in their hurry, and they had managed to get themselves stuck.

Second button unbuttoned, the Britannia started to pray for anyone, _anything_ to stop Lelouch before she showed the world her virgin skin (too bad they didn't know that their saviour later would come in the form of the devil himself).

Her mood lifting with every button she unbuttoned, Lelouch began to work on the third of the six buttons of her shirt when a bigger hand stopped her progress. Frowning in disappointment, she pouted and looked up to the owner of the hand.

Her pout quickly turned into childish delight when she recognized the owner of the hand. "Suzie!" She exclaimed in delight as she quickly threw herself to the older and taller male and clung onto the said male like a koala. As if that was not enough, Lelouch landed a smack-a-licious kiss on Suzaku before she ended it and started to snuggle happily on the crook of his neck like a cat and promptly fell asleep.

Suzaku, who has an armful of _snuggling _Lelouch after the kiss, was quite happy in the position and thus inwardly debated whether he should run with the load in his arms or return Lelouch back to his family members who were still stuck by the door.

Suzaku was also the Kururugi Suzaku who had a restraining order issued on him by the Britannia family, so the fact that he was _inside_ the complex in the first place, was not something that brought smiles to the family (with the exception of Lelouch). If the bloodlust in their eyes were any indication at all, he definitely was not welcomed _at all._

Thus, clearly feeling the Christmas spirit pumping in his blood, Suzaku decided the best course of action as his (lunatic) common sense won the debate.

He flashed the Britannia family his million watt smile, which was also filled with smugness and a clear 'I won' look in it…

… and made a run for it.

Of course, that was all after he stuck out his tongue at the Britannias who were stupidly stuck at their doorframe.

A week later, a new restraining order was put on one Kururugi Suzaku, with the distance increased from 50 meters radius to 50 miles radius.

Lelouch was also banned from alcohol for life.

**Review please! **


	5. Let the Sleeping Lioness Sleep

**...or at Least Just Let Lelouch Have Her Beauty Sleep!**

Contrary to popular belief, despite the fact that Lelouch always woke up at the break of dawn and an incredibly light sleeper (to the point where a pin drop on carpet can actually wake her up), she actually liked her sleep. Very much.

On the other hand, despite the fact that Suzaku always woke up late and an incredibly heavy sleeper (unlike Lelouch, if there was someone who could sleep through a volcano eruption Suzaku would be that person), he actually didn't like sleeping very much. He'd rather spend every minute of the day doing something other than sleeping. After all, there's just so much to do but so little time!

So when they sat beside each other on their club trip to Okinawa, Lelouch clearly was not a very happy camper. She was planning on sleeping all the way through from Tokyo to Okinawa (strangely enough, she's only a light sleeper when she's sleeping on a bed). Alas, the person who was sitting beside her just wouldn't shut up, thwarting her plan of sleeping the whole way there.

Hence the obvious: Lelouch was currently an incredibly grouchy camper.

And all of her problems, as always, can be summed up to one word, Suzaku – the bane of her existence. (It should also to be noted that Lelouch and Suzaku were the perfect classic example of the maxim 'love is blind'. As much as she loves Suzaku, if there were a plot to kill Suzaku, she'd be the first one to volunteer to be the planner _and_ the killer.)

But of course, being a thick and incredibly slow person that he was, Suzaku was completely oblivious to the growing angry storm beside him and just kept on talking… and talking… and talking.

At this point in time, the rest of the club members who were also in the van already noticed Lelouch's growing bad mood. They had wisely shut their mouth and kept silence.

Another lesson of the day: Suzaku clearly didn't know the maxim _'don't poke the sleeping lion'_ (or _lioness_ in this case). That or he knew just didn't feel like following it at the moment since his dear Lelouch wouldn't hurt him… right?

Well, he was wrong.

Stress level building up from not being able to sleep like she had planned on doing, Lelouch snarled angrily at the noisy brunette and scratched him angrily.

It was safe to say that from then on, sporting a newly acquired scratch marks, Suzaku wised up and kept his mouth shut during trips with Lelouch.

After all, if he wanted to survive the train ride at all, there was no need to wake the sleeping lioness who apparently had sharpened her claws before road trips again.

* * *

**___Had this typed up a while back and been sitting in my folder since then… I think I'm going to put this story as complete for now, since it's just a whole bunch of semi-related oneshots… review please! (Cause you all know that I live off reviews!)_**


	6. Animal Festival Lelouch Hunt part nth

**A/N: Wheee~! Go me and my messed up timeline! This happen before Lelouch and Suzaku became a couple btw… so a very LOONG time ago…and second update of the day! **

**Animal Festival**

If Suzaku were a lovesick puppy, then Lelouch would be a proud kitten. On the other hand, if Lelouch were a proud thoroughbred royalty cat, Suzaku would be what you call, well, a mutt. Of course, on the other side as well, if Suzaku were a loyal puppy, then Lelouch would still be a proud puppy.

No matter how one would look at it, the best animal to describe the two would be Suzaku as a canine while Lelouch as a feline. Of course, that would probably explain why Arthur loved Lelouch more than he loved his actually owner, Suzaku who in actuality, was part of the canine family. It would also explain why Lelouch was such a proud person and the reason why Suzaku loved her so much, it was because he was a puppy who is currently so much in love with that proud kitten, Lelouch.

Thus, when it was time to choose costumes for another one of Milly's (_crazy and random_, supplied Lelouch) festival, Milly took it upon herself to choose and made (ordered) the costumes for the members of the student council.

Hence why currently, the members of the student council were wearing various animal costumes, such as Nina in a dark brown mouse costume, Shirley and Euphemia in their white and pink (respectively) bunny outfits, Milly in her cat outfit (Lelouch argued that snake would've probably suited her more), Rivalz in his dark blue dog outfit and Suzaku in his brown dog outfit. Of course, Milly would never forget about Lelouch, after all, Lelouch was her favourite subject to torture!

Normal animal costumes would cover everything but the face… however, somehow Milly managed to find one that would cover so little that it should probably be classified as a two-piece bikini than an animal costume. Of course, the wearer of it would be Milly's own beloved toy, Lelouch vi Britannia.

Had Milly been the one to force her into the outfit, Lelouch probably would adamantly refused to put it on and would even go as far as to threaten Milly with refusing to do any paperwork ever again should she manhandle her. Unfortunately for Lelouch, being a crafty snake that she is and with Lelouch being a complete sucker for her two younger sisters, after much pleading, glassy and puppy eyed look from Euphie and Nunally, she (very) reluctantly agreed to put on the skimpy outfit. (Meanwhile, Rolo was making an apparently futile attempt at dissuading her twin and elder sister of the idea…)

And that was the start of the chaos.

As soon as Lelouch put on her outfit and came out to show it to the rest of the student council member (which result with Suzaku getting massive nosebleed), Milly decided that it would be even more fun for her if she could torture Lelouch (and subsequently, Suzaku) even more! Hence the start of Lelouch Hunt... part nth…

The rest of the day was then spent with Lelouch hiding or be hidden and protected by Suzaku.

She would've probably refused to do any paperwork for Milly for the rest of her life had she not gotten anything out of it in the end.

Sure he might have looked plain silly trying to fend off her hunters with his droopy dog ears and his dog outfit in general, but whoever knew that Suzaku was actually a pretty good guard dog?

And she never knew that Suzaku could actually blush in so many different shade of red.

**A review whore that I am, please review if you like the chapter!**


	7. Jealous

…**or the Chapter in which Lelouch snapped because of Gino!**

Lelouch's first impression of Gino Weinberg was that he was a rambunctious and overly friendly man. Of course, that also meant that she didn't like him at all, not even for one tiny nanoscopic bit. If anything, she abhorred him (because _hatred_ was not enough to describe her feeling towards that overenthusiastic blond.)

Whether it was more hatred born out of jealousy rather than annoyance was totally different case.

If anyone asked, she would adamantly deny that she was jealous. With a good argument too! Why would she be jealous of Gino Weinberg for being so overly friendly to Suzaku and hugged Suzaku as he pleased? It wasn't like Suzaku was interested in the same sex! She was his girlfriend for cripe's sake!

No, she was _not_ jealous.

Lelouch vi Brittania definitely was not jealous of _Gino Weinberg_.

_Definitely_ not jealous how on he openly wrapped his hands around Suzaku. (She pressed harder into the paper she was writing, causing the ink to bleed through the paper.)

Or how he _nuzzled_ Suzaku playfully. (Lelouch clenched her pen harder.)

Or even how he SHAMELESSLY PECKED _her_ Suzaku on the cheek! (And the pen she was holding now just snapped cleanly in two...)

HOW DARE THAT MAN! Oh, he's so going to get it. Gino Weinberg was so going to regret the fact that he even _talked_ to her Suzaku.

First thing first though, she needed to sanitize _her_ baka Suzaku.

At this point, Lelouch marched up to Suzaku and Gino, wretched Suzaku out of the blonde's grasp with surprising strength, pulled him down to her height and kissed him hard and then threw a smug look at the blonde after she has done her deed.


End file.
